How Much I Love You
by KelseyBea
Summary: You know how we talk to our loved ones in a coma? Well, the Cullens are doing the same when Bella was in her transformation. This is a collection of oneshots from each family members POV. Full with Love Laughter! and Apologies R
1. Edward First!

How Much I Love You- Chapter 1- I love you my wife

"Oh Bella. I hope you are in no pain. You aren't screaming. That's a good sign. I really really _really_ hope you are not in pain. You know your pain hurts me just as much.

I love you so much Bella. So so so much. I'm just so glad I was able to change you though. I don't know what in the world I would do without you. You are my world, my life, my soul. I would die without you. But we both know that after I did the STUPIDEST thing anyone has ever done in eternity and left you. Well, maybe not the STUPIDEST thing….that prize would probably go to the idiot who changed Aro. But, I my incident was a close second.

Anyway, we both know after that time that I would die if I was without you.

You know, you have shown me there is a heaven. So I guess, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. I would then be able to still be with you there. But then I would always feel so guilty about leaving our daughter behind. Leaving her in the overbearing hands of Rose, and the childish hands of Emmett, and then just Jacob…….. Oh, and I know you would have hated just how much Alice would influence her shopping. But I guess the other's would be ok….But then she would have to live with knowing that Mommy died for her and Daddy killed himself because Mommy died.

But, that will never happen. I will _never_ let anything hurt you. Ever. And now, it will be a lot harder for that to happen.

So I know you know about the car, the Mercedes Guardian…. I know you are not happy about that. I know you think I spent too much money on it. But, I can't say I am sorry because, your safety is worth it. And I think you will finally start seeing that as we see our daughter grow up. Well at least I hope you will start to understand that way…

Did you know I was able to change you without hurting the treaty because of Jake? He gave me permission as the Alpha to change you. Man does he have other things to tell you when you wake up though…. But, that isn't important now.

Bella. I am so happy you are my wife. So so happy. I think I know why they made the word for a woman that is married to a man his wife because it is a lot like life. You are my wife that is my life.

I have learned so much since you became a large part of my life. You brought back human feelings in me. Adoration, Jealousy, worthiness, unworthiness, self-conscious, and so so many more.

You know, I loved you from the first second I saw you, even though I may have not admitted it to myself, I know I did. I had to have or else I don't think I would have come back to Forks, come back to school, come back to biology. You know, it will be a great story, and the only true one of my family, of how we met. That will be easier for you, with your lack of the ability to lie.

I hope you will finally be able to see how truly beautiful you are when you wake up. With your new vampire looks you will be stunning. I already loved how you looked, you were the most beautiful thing on this planet, but it looks like that bar has just been raised, because now you are absolutely breath-taking. I am now only worried about the boys at school, and all the more of the thoughts I will have to endure of envious guys. That will be so much fun. But at least now you are all mine and hopefully those idiot teenagers will see that and won't even _try_ to get you.

I love you so much Love. I don't even think you know how much I love you. You might understand once you are one of us…. You might love me back just as much… I know you love me with all of yourself….But when you are one of us you have more room in your head…You will see.

We will have such a great life together now… the nights together….finally being able to let ourselves go and not have to be careful….And the days with our family and with our daughter. And we will have forever to love each other and be together.

We will have new adventures and journeys. We will travel the world once you are in control enough and see everything worth seeing. We don't have to fly across the ocean we can swim if you like. We can scuba dive deeper than any human. Will go on a second honeymoon!

We will have multiple weddings and multiple honeymoons actually. But I was thinking a second honeymoon soon would be nice. A real honeymoon, where we will just shut ourselves in all day and make love. And I know it will be better than the times before because from what I have heard from my sisters and brothers in their minds will say it… And this time I won't have to hold back. You will be able to have all of me. And I will just be able to relax and let go. That will be nice. I can't wait to see you when you wake up. To hear how your voice will sound, how you will look vertically. I know you will _"love"_ the clothes Alice will put you in…. I haven't seen them… But I know they will be something fancy with high heels. Just what you hate. I am sorry about that Love. Alice is going to nitpick you all day and night about your outfits and what you wear. It looks like you will just have to listen to her if you want her off your back… But, just to let you know, heels won't be a problem for you anymore. You will have perfect balance and won't be a klutz anymore. I will miss that a little bit about you. I won't have to protect you, keep you upright, keep you from tripping on air. But I do have to say it will be a relief to not always have to have an eye on you. Ha-ha.

I will have to write more to your lullaby… or maybe I will just make a new one. I know the original will always be your favorite. But, I think I will make another one, to describe you now, in the new chapter of your life. I got the tune already starting in my head. I'm going to go play it out. Try to work on it while I have got it fresh in my mind.

I will come back as soon as I get that done. I promise. I love you my Bella, my life, my Love.


	2. Alice's Turn!

**A/N: HEY READERS! **

**Thank you sooooo much for either story alerting and reading this orrrr if you just found this and decided to read it! **

**Thank you all who story alerted/ favorite and OF COURSE REVIWED!!!! I will be replying to all what was it like 3-4 of you! **

**And with that said I hope you will note how little reviews I got!!! I would really truly love to get more on this one!!!!! I really want to know what you think!!! So PLEASE tell me in a review at the bottom! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! THANK YOU STEPHENIE FOR LETTING ME PLAY AROUND WITH YOUR CHARACTERS! **

**Well that is all I have to say for now! Enjoy! And see you at the bottom!**

How Much I Love You- chapter 2- I love you my best friend, my sister

***Alice's POV***

"Hey Sis! How are you? Oh jeez, of course you aren't good. I mean I know what you are going through, how could I even ask that?

So Bella … I love you so much. You are my sister, my best friend. And I have had so much fun with you and so many memories. Dressing you up and primping you for all the dances and occasions. And there was helping you with showers after the James incident.

I still can't believe that I am the one that James was always so obsessed with all that time. I am so sorry that it was partly because of me that he went after you. That always makes me feel guilty. I hated that I brought that on you …

Oh, and there was when I came back to visit after the cliff diving … and there was the trip to Italy … that was some great quality time, both. I know that meant a lot to you … me coming back. But, I guess it was good it was me, because we all know how much Charlie liked me. Ha-ha.

Oh, and then there was the time I kept you hostage at our house. You were very difficult about that. You even let yourself be kidnapped by Jacob. Thank you for getting me in big trouble for that by the way. Edward was close to putting my head on a stick. Ha.

And then planning your wedding; helping you with all the dress fittings and color schemes and everything. That was _so_ much fun! I loved it! Thank you so much by the way. I never really properly thanked you for that. It meant so much to me, and I loved planning it and I enjoyed it so much. Thank you so soo much!

Oh and then packing for your honeymoon was fun too! All that lingerie I got to shop for and buy! And all of the cute and sexy outfits! I had so much fun with that.

And now we are going to have to buy you some more! This time you will have to go with me. You now know what Edward likes, what made his eyes pop out of his sockets and his jaw drop to the floor. That is the kind of stuff we will look for when we go shopping.

Oh and we will have to shop for other clothes for you now too! You will be a different size now, with no fat or anything, so you will be a size or maybe two down, you were skinny already, and didn't have much fat…. So it won't be too bad.

We will have so much fun Bella! You will see. I will teach you to like it. Or it's more like you _will_ learn to like it. Or else. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha. We will have to get you a bunch of different colors; a range of golden colors to match your eyes depending on how hungry you are. And of course your palette will change because you will be a little bit paler. You were always pale though, so that means your palette won't be changing much. Oh, and hopefully now that you are one of us you will hopefully finally feel just as beautiful as you really are, and you will wear a casual dress or any dress really.

There are sundresses, and sweater dresses and party dresses and nice dresses and maxi dresses and long dresses. And then there are skirts! Short skirts, mini- skirts, long skirts, frilly skirts, straight skirts, pencil skirts. This will be so much fun! I can't wait!

Oh and then we will have to look at jeans! Skinny jeans, straight jeans, flare jeans, boot leg jeans, low rise jeans, high rise jeans, bell bottom jeans, and multi-colored jeans. So many jeans to buy! And then there are shirts! So many shirts! Floral shirts, solid colored shirts, frilly shirts, sweaters, layered shirts, striped shirts, nice shirts, long sleeved shirts, short sleeved shirts, patterned shirts, low cut shirts, collared shirts. So so many to choose from!

And then there are accessories! Belts, and bracelets, necklaces, earrings, hair clips, head bands, anklets. And purses! So many different purses! Big purses, small purses, clutch purses, carry all purses! And so many designers! Prada, Gucci, Coach, Louis Vuitton, Kate Spade. And in so many different materials and patterns and styles! OH and then there is SHOES! I just love shoes! Don't you love shoes? Every girl loves shoes! There are flats, kitten heels, high heels, stilettos, skinny tennis shoes, mary janes, clogs, Birkenstocks, Converse, sandals, gladiators, flip-flops. So many shoes! And so many different styles and patterns! I could shop for shoes all day long! You will too eventually Bella, you will, you will see, I will teach you and you will learn to love shoes as much as any girl does!

Oh my gosh, and we will have to see about your hair! Your hair will be the same forever now so you will have to style it soon after you wake up to make sure it looks nice! Oh I guess you should keep it long … you will be able to do so much with it! Buns, and pony tails, half ponies, messy buns, braids, two braids, one braid, braid pony, French braids, up do's, down do's, straightened, curled. All sorts of stuff! We will have so much fun with your hair! We could do it different ways everyday! And now you won't even feel the pain as I pull it and mold it and all of that! We just have to be careful with the straightening and curling irons 'cuz they could burn us … but other than that! And our hair is also strong, so we won't have to worry about making you go bald for the rest of eternity … and you won't need as much hairspray either … oh we will have so much fun!

Ooo, what should I put you in to wear when you wake up? Oh! I got just the thing! It is this dress I saw at this store in Seattle. I will have to go and get it … OH but that's right! I already bought it for you! I knew it would look great on you so I bought it! And now Edward won't have to be yelling at me for leaving you … and leaving him of his precious visions of when you will wake up. Ooooo this is GREAT! I will dress you straight away! And you are so still it will be so much easier! Oh man I can't wait to see this on you!

And I can put you in those silver stilettos … and do you have your ears pierced? Ummmm … yes you do! That's good! Or else we would have had to pierce them after you woke up … and seeing as our skin is so hard it is very very hard to do. I had to do it on myself and Rosalie a long time ago … and it was really hard. We had to get just the right type of really strong metal, and then sharpen it to a point, and then thrust it through our ear, and it didn't feel that pleasant either … well, it's a good thing yours are already pierced …

So then what earrings will you wear? Silver dangles? No … I don't think those would look the best on you … well not with this dress at least … or you could do diamond studs … no … too unnoticeable. Oh! Silver hoops! And I have just the pair! Oooo you will look so cute! Edward will LOVE it!

Oh, and I will have to brush through your hair … it's all matted and tangled … I guess I should wash it too … that would definitely help … I will get Rose in to help me … yeah … she will help … hold the basin or something …

Ok so I have to get your dress, shoes, earrings, wash your hair … OH and I have that little silver bracelet … yeah that will look nice with this … oh so much to do in so little time! I must go get started! I will be back soon to put all of this on you … I will be right back!

I love you Bella! I love you my sister, my best friend!"

**A/N: So what did you think of Alice's monologue?!!?! I would REALLY AND TRULY like to know!!! **

**And if you are thinking from chapter one… well that just stated the already known… **

**Or from this chapter Alice was weird in this…. **

**Or just from the story… well this screws up BD! (actually people the only people that could are coming up…and I WILL NOT let that happen! I wont let anything slip about Nessies condition so Bella will still be pretty much in the dark about her daughter! )**

**This is a FANFICTION people! This site is for people to make alternative scenes and all of that…. To fiddle with characters make them do something maybe a little off base…. **

**OK WITH THAT SAID! I really would like to hear what you think!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! FAVE STORY STORY ALERT! PLEASE! They mean the WORLD to me!!!!! **

**~Twilightlvrfreak**


	3. Emmett's turn! Haha!

**A/N: HEY READERS! To the ones that have come back for more and to the ones who just clicked on it and just read the whole story!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!!! I think it was like 3 again this time…. I am still disappointed… I was really hoping to get more than that! To those of you who DID REVIEW! I WILL be replying to you! I have just been busy for the past couple of days and yeah… But I bet if I got a bunch of reviews on this chapter I would be SO MUCH more motivated to reply tomorrow to all of them! **

**This chapter is finally a funny one! The ending from what my beta said is GREAT! CLASSIC! And totally FUNNY! Soooo I hope you guys like it!!! **

**This is Emmett's chapter. And because I felt like writing more for him so will the next one! So I hope you enjoy this one! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Darrrnnn….**

How Much I Love You- I love you lil' sis, my little tease.

***Emmett's POV***

"Hey lil' sis! I'm not even going to ask how you are … that would be stupid. I already know how you are doing. I have been there. And it is definitely not fun. But, I am going to try and make you smile in your head. Ok?

So why did the vegetarian vampire cross the road?

…

To get to the other side, where the chicken was waiting to cross!

Ha-ha! Get it? Cuz we eat animals and the chicken was waiting on the other side … heh heh heh … ok … so I know that one wasn't that great … ok it was bad … very bad…

Hmmmm … umm … what's another good one … OH I GOT ONE!

Why did the vampire go to the bar?

…

He heard they had Bloody Marys!

Ha-ha! Get it? A BLOODY mary! And he's a vampire?! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-heh…heh…..heh … ok that one sucked too … I need to step up my game! Hmmmm … what can I joke about … OH I KNOW! I KNOW!!!

Ok … so … why couldn't the werewolf go on a date with the smoking hot girl?

Because he had anger management classes!!

HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA ok … so that one wasn't that great either …

Ummmm … I don't know! Hmmmm … there must be something …

I don't know … I really can't think of something at the moment … they will come to me though … but I will just talk while I think …

So Bella … you're my lil' sis. The one I always had to protect … but it's changed now. You don't really have to be protected anymore. You are becoming one of us … darn … that means I won't be able to tease you about your inability to walk on a flat surface anymore! You won't be a klutz anymore! Darn! … Anyways… and I know Edward will still be an over-protective worry-wart. So I won't have to worry at all about you because Edward will be all over it.

Oh and Edward will be all over you … ha-ha. You won't have to worry about convincing him on having fun with you anymore. There is nothing that could hold him back from you now. I wonder how much you will break … How many houses you will … crap … go through … pretend you never heard that … ok? Esme would kill me! Heh…But really there is no reason you would break any …heh heh… it's not like you are getting your own small house … but if you did … I think I know what you would want … you would want a big house with turrets and towers and … nevermind … the more I talk about it the more I realize you wouldn't like that… now I know you wouldn't … It _is_ just me … good thing Esme didn't listen, oh I mean wouldn't listen … shit …

Ha-ha. I know you aren't practiced. But Edward is good as practiced … having to listen to the rest of the family during the nights … see what they see … hear what they hear … he will know what to do … and in all the different positions … even the ones just meant for people like us….he will have fun … and now he can't regret all those times he had to listen and watch us! It was just good practice for him for when you came! And I bet he so isn't regretting it now!

I wonder how long you will do it that first night … it's not like you will have to stop … because you are tired or out of stamina … or even have to breath! Oh man … you will love it! It is the best thing in the world … so much pleasure and it just feels so good!

Making love with Rose is just amazing. And it is always best the first time you do it … I know it was when I first did it with Rose … that first night … it was the best thing in the world … so much better than the other times … and those are even overly fantastic!

All I have to say is enjoy yourself! I can imagine you would look good …yeahhhh I can see you…picture you…. and Edward will _so _love it too … don't worry … oh crap and here he comes! He must have been listening in to what I was thinking! Shit! He's gonna kill me!

Well I love you Bells! Lil' sis! My little tease! Ahhhhhh! Yes the window! BYE BELLS! I WILL COME BACK LATER AND READ MORE JOKES! DON'T WORRY! OOMPH! I WILL BE BACK!!! AHHHH EDWARD NO! I'M SORRY! IT WAS ALL FOR YOU DUDE! NO NO! STOP!! AHHH!!!!!!"

**A/N: So what did you think of that ending HUH?!? Was my beta right? Did you like it? Did this seem "Emmett" enough? I hope you didn't hate it!!!! I would LOVE ADORE BE OVERJOYED! If you reviewed!!! Really I will! So please Review I would hate it if you didn't!**


	4. Emmett's Back with more Jokes!

**A/N: HEY READERS!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING BACK OR JUST PICKING THIS UP! **

**This is another Emmett chapter! I couldn't resist to put in more Vampire Jokes… I had come up with the two or three was it in the chapter before and had fun with it… and then I was intrigued as to what other Vampire jokes were out there…. So I googled vampire jokes and found some and then the last 2 twilight jokes at the end I also googled for! I made up a couple in here too just so you know… I also dragged out all my joke books from when I was a kid and looked through them for anything good. I know most of these jokes suck…..buttttt as Emmett will say later…. Well YOU WILL SEE! That is also my opinion on these… **

**OK so I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is my Beta's favorite chapter! She thought this one was more CLASSIC than the last one soooo I hope you like it!!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!! It means the world to me! Also while on that topic THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! They all meant soooo much! Thank you to bini4621 for your anonymous reviews! They meant a lot to me today! **

**Here are the links to the jokes in this chapter and also to some good twilight ones so CHECK THEM OUT!**

.

.com/2008/07/14/twilight-jokes/

./question/index?qid=20081202105521AA2GBwZ

.com/topic/show/111400-twilight-jokes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or the characters or any of the recognizable jokes in this chapter!

HERE IS THE CHAPTER! ENJOY AND SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!

How Much I Love you- chapter 4- I'm gonna make you smile

***Emmett's POV***

"Guess what Bella! I found some more jokes online and in some old books!!!!

Would you like to hear them? OF COURSE YOU WOULD! Why wouldn't you not want to have a laugh!

So what kind of ship does Dracula own?

…

A blood vessel!!!! Hahahahaha that's funny cuz he sucks blood … and yeahhhh… it sucked …

Oooo what about this one?

Why does nobody like Count Dracula?

…

Because he is a pain in the neck!!! Ha-ha! Get it cuz he bites peoples necks? Ha … ha … ok next one …

Why does Dracula consider himself a good artist?

…

Because he DRAWS BLOOD! Hahahaha! That's funnnyyyyyy! Ok these suck … but they are funny because they are so terrible. I am just going to read them off for you … my commentating sucks anyways … so I will just read these corny jokes to you.

What do you get when you cross a vampire with a computer?

…

A know-it-all, that's really a pain in the neck.

OH MY GOSH! IT SOUNDS EXACTLY LIKE EDWARD!!!!! HE MUST BE PART COMPUTER!!!! NO WONDER YOU FELL IN LOVE! TEENAGERS ARE OBSESSED WITH THEIR COMPUTERS THESE DAYS! PRACTICALLY IN LOVE! SO THAT MUST MEAN YOUR ARE OBSESSED WITH EDWARD!!! OW EDWARD!!!!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CHUCK A BOOK AT MY HEAD! I WAS JUST KIDDING!

Anyway … what does a weight-conscious vampire drink?

…

Blood Light. Ha-ha.

What is a vampire's favorite fruit?

…

A neck-tarine! Ha-ha-ha!

Where do vampires go on holiday ?

…

The Isle of Fright!

We go to the Isle Esme!!!!! But Esme isn't frightening … but still that one was close to our lives!

What did the vampire say to the wolfman?

…

Jacob?

OK I'm kidding! It's you STINK!

Ok … I'm kidding again it's really …

You look like you're going to the dogs!

What's a vampire's favourite animal?

…

A giraffe!

I have never tried giraffe … I wonder how that tastes … it should taste good … I mean they do have such a long neck! Ha-ha-ha but then … they are herbivores, and those tend to not taste as good …

Anyway.

Where does Dracula keep his money?

…

In a blood bank!

What did Dracula call his daughter?

…

Bloody Mary!

Poor girl … named after an alcoholic drink …

What is red, sweet, and bites people?

…

A Jampire!!

What do you think of Dracula's films?

…

They are Fangtastic!

What is a vampire's favorite dessert?

…

Bloodberry pie And I-scream!

Why did the other kids have to let the vampire play baseball?

…

It was his bat.

Why did the vampire quit the baseball team?

…

They would only let him be BAT boy!

Ok the only reason I read those was because they had baseball in them …

Why is it that Vampires are always so good at everything?

…

Their victims had the talents in their blood.

HAHAHA

That's pretty much it … except I do have a couple I came up with on my own …

How do you stop Jacob Black from attacking you?

…

You pick up a stick, throw it and yell 'fetch'!

BAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! ISN'T IT GREAT?! Ok … so I know you don't like us picking on Jacob … but you have to say that is HILARIOUS!

OK OK I got another good one!!!!! This one is GREAT!

What do Edward and a Christmas tree have in common?

…

Their balls are for decoration!!!!!!

BAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

AHHHH NO EDWARD NOT AGAIN!!!!!

BYE BELLS! HOPE YOU LIKED MY JOKES! SEE YOU LATER!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHH! AGAIN THE WINDOW! OOMPH! AHHHHH NO EDWARD STOP!!!! IT WAS A JOKE!!! SERIOUSLY!!!!!! I KNOW IT'S NOT TRUE!!! HOW ELSE IS RENESMEE ALIVE!!!! OW! OW! OW!!!! STOPPPP!!!!

NO DON'T YOU DARE MAKE MY BALLS DECORATION!!! NOOO!!!! ROSALIE HELP!!!! THEY ARE AS MUCH USE TO YOU AS THEY ARE TO ME!!!!! HELPPPPP!!!!! ANYBODY!!!!!!

OWWWW!!!! EDWARD!!!!!!!"

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT ENDING?! CLASSIC RIGHT?! **

**Please tell me what you think in a review!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! IM BEGGING YOU!!! IM ON MY KNEES!!!! I AM GIVING YOU THE PUPPY DOG FACE!!!!!! I HAVE A BIG ICE CREAM SUNDAE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!!!!!! **

**It would be the best thing in the world to get reviews on this…. And if I don't get that many reviews or at least if I don't get some great reviews I don't think I will continue this any farther…. I am not getting much of a response out of it….so I don't see the point…. Please drop a line and tell me you really like it and really want me to continue if you think so…. It doesn't take that long…. Really it doesn't…. even if you are anonymous! I don't care! Just review!!! Please!!!!!**


End file.
